


Sunday

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Het, non-epilogue compliant, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams, the line between the past and the present is sometimes all too blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from abvj, who wanted "Michael, Sara, easy Sunday morning."

~*~

 

There is a point of consciousness, somewhere between sleep and waking, when he forgets what is real, and what is remembered. 

The sheets against his skin seem rougher, the early morning sounds harsher, the light filtering through his eyelids unnaturally bright. 

His whole body tenses, waiting.

_No._

His hand slides sideways, seeking warm skin and rumpled silk. A sleepy murmur answers his touch, the mattress shifting beneath them. “Hmmm?” 

Relief sweeps through him. “Morning.” 

“It’s Sunday.” Sara yawns pointedly against his shoulder. “And we’re sleeping late.”

“Good.” He buries his nose in her pillow-tangled hair, and knows exactly what’s real.

~*~


End file.
